


Pyjama Party

by fowo



Series: tales from the closet [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, It is now, It's more like, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Slice of life porn, boyfriend looks, gabriel thinks he's the fashion police, i like build-ups okay, is that a tag, shameless breaking of the fourth wall in one (1) sentence because the author thinks he's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo
Summary: Gabriel takes offense in Jack's shirt, rightfully so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this started because I am offended by Jack's impossibly tiny shirts in the illustrations as much as everyone else, and then it became... what it is now. i mean i'm not complaining.
> 
> and maybe you've noticed that this is listed as a series now: that's right! I thought about it and i think I wanna write a couple of one-shots about these two idiots and clothes. if you do have ideas or prompts, i'm totally open to suggestions! drop me a comment here or come by my [tumblr](http://fowo.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/fowo__).

 

The locker room scene was nothing special to anyone who had been in the military for longer than six months. And yet, on this very evening, when Gabriel closed his locker and turned to leave, he looked back and paused. On the other side of the room, Jack was pushing his head through a fresh shirt, hair still damp from his shower.

"The fuck is that, Morrison?" Gabriel asked after a moment while Jack smoothed his hair down (not that it did anything).

"Hmm?" hummed Jack, meeting Gabriel's eyes in the tiny mirror in his locker. Then he looked down at himself. "This?"

"Yeah _this_ ," Gabriel snorted, extending a hand to prod at the grey t-shirt Jack had put on. The seams were threadbare at the sides, showing tiny holes where the fabric gave in, the hem coming undone around Jack's waist. The cotton was so beat-up it basically looked like it was from the last century. It wasn't a far off idea either, if the faded _SEP_ print on the right sleeve meant anything.

Jack and Gabriel had known each other for more than a decade—basically having grown up together in their late teens and through their twenties, inseparable after being forged together in the Soldier Enhancement Program and living through the Omnic Crisis together now. From being comrades to being close friends to—well, what they were now, the shirt Jack was wearing had apparently survived all of this. It looked the part.

Jack slapped Gabriel's probing hand away with half a snort, ticklish at his ribs where Gabriel's fingers poked at the fabric. "Since when are you so anal about appearances?" he said, casting a telling glance down to Gabriel's own worn-out sweatpants. They were equally as beat-up, with bulges at the knees and the right back pocket darned several times by his steady hands. Gabriel had the habit of stuffing his holopad there, making the soft fabric carry more weight than it was meant for.

"Excuse you, it's hard work to convey ' _I don't care what you think_ ' like I do," Gabriel said with a smirk, bringing his hand up to brush it over his always carefully maintained beard. "But you? Jack 'Tidy and Clean' Morrison?"

"So what?" Jack muttered, defensively. He slammed his locker shut and grabbed his bag. "It's late. I sleep in this. It's comfy."

"Comfy," Gabriel echoed, his eyebrows rising to his forehead as he stared Jack down. As it were, the shirt was not only ancient-looking, it was also two sizes too small, at _least_. Tight over Jack's broad shoulders, the sleeves bulking up over his bicep, the hem riding up Jack's waist, exposing a light strip of skin between the waistband of his slacks. Jack had the decency to fidget under Gabriel's stare. "Right," Gabriel said, and the expression of disbelief in his face changed to something more playful. "Of course. And here I thought you'd want to catch my attention."

"What," Jack muttered lamely. "How so?"

"I'm just saying, _Jackie_ ," Gabriel said smoothly, invading Jack's personal space to place his hand on Jack's locker behind him, bringing their faces close. "A shirt like this doesn't exactly leave anything to the imagination—" He raised his other hand, placing his palm, broad and warm, over the expanse of Jack's left pec, cupping it with a squeeze. The heartbeat he felt underneath was quick and hammering.

"Few of our clothes do," Jack muttered, his voice dropping a little lower than before.

"Right, of course," Gabriel relented, thumbing little circles in the smooth muscle under the supple shirt, his expression suspiciously amiable. "Then again, you said you sleep in this."

"Cut it out, Gabe," Jack said with a soft chuckle, brushing Gabriel's hand away from his chest. A pink blush had started to creep into the tips of his ears and the top of his cheekbones, making a few faded freckles burn bright. Despite Gabriel still crowding his space, he turned halfway to grab his bag again. "Yes, I do, and it's late, and I'd like to—" he started to say, but in the short moment that he had his eyes averted—meaning he was thinking of things he wouldn't dare to voice—Gabriel used his body to pin Jack against his locker. Jack made a soft noise, followed, even softer, by, "Gabe..."

"You smell nice," Gabriel said lowly into the crook of Jack's neck. On the other side of Jack's throat, his hand gently brushed along Jack's quivering tendon, making his skin break out with a shiver that crept down to his chest, making his nipples peek through the thin fabric of his impossibly tiny shirt. "New shampoo?"

"No," Jack muttered, worrying his lower lip with his front teeth.

"Then it must be the scent of your shirt," Gabriel teased, his lips brushing against the soft spot of skin right beneath Jack's lobe.

Jack moved his head to feel both Gabriel's smooth cheek and the scruff of his beard against his jawline. "I doubt it."

"You're so dismissive today, Jack," Gabriel chuckled, moving his head a little yet to breathe warmly over Jack's skin, watching another fit of goosebumps form. "If I didn't know any better, I'd—hm?" He stopped himself, blinking when from the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of something. He leaned back, bringing his hand up to the collar of the old shirt. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Jack said too quickly, slapping his hand over Gabriel's.

"Let me see," Gabriel said, yanking his hand free.

"Don't tug at it, it'll tear—"

"Let me go and it won't!"

"Gabe—"

" _Jack_."

Jack gave in before Gabriel did tear his shirt, but he squirmed when Gabriel tugged at the neckline of his shirt, producing the tag that was sewn in at the back. Whatever brand and washing labels had been there had long been washed away, but there were still the faded remains of something written in trustworthy sharpie.

Broad capital letters, written in the impatient hand of a man who'd had it with his laundry getting lost, spelled out _REYES, G_.

In the short moment that Gabriel's mind needed to catch on, Jack had squirmed away from his hold, making a quick stride over to the door.

"Is that _my_ shirt?" Gabriel asked, as if there had been more than one Reyes, G. in the SEP. "Why do _you_ have it?"

"I don't know, I just have it," Jack muttered without bothering to look back, eager to leave the room behind.

"Now hold on, Jackie," Gabriel chuckled, grabbing his bag and sprinting a few steps to catch up with Jack before he reached the door, grabbing his shoulder to turn him around. "You're telling me you've been holding on to this since SEP? Jack, that's—that was like ten years ago—"

"Well, yeah, whatever," Jack said, face set in a firm frown. Coupled with his creeping blush, it was more of a pout. "I said it's comfy, didn't I."

"I can't believe you kept this secret from me for so long," Gabriel muttered, one hand brushing over Jack's abs. His thumb grazed the gap of naked skin where the destroyed hem constantly rode up over Jack's hips, digging into firm skin and golden hair before pushing ever so slightly under the waistband of Jack's slacks.

Jack sucked his stomach in with a quick huff. "I didn't keep it secret," he protested. Then, softer, added, "I just didn't think you needed to know..."

"I can't believe one of my shirts is so tight on you," Gabriel muttered, taking Jack in. "You were such a skinny, lanky kid. And now look at you! You look almost healthy."

Jack snorted, shook his head end grinned at Gabriel. "I'm taller than you," he said.

Gabriel frowned. "You wish! It's just your cowlick. Hair doesn't count!"

"I'm faster than you," Jack said without a second hesitation.

"That's only good for when you run away from me giving you a solid asskicking," Gabriel grunted. "I can lift more!"

"Unbelievable," Jack chuckled, pushing his hands against Gabriel's chest, but didn't actually do anything to push him away, his fingers resting comfortable on Gabriel's collarbone. "Fine, you win. Will you let me go to sleep now?"

As stupid as their little argument was, Gabriel was delighted to have won. "Yeah alright," he said, and withdrew from Jack, but not without placing a quick kiss to his lips. Jack looked pleasantly subdued with this kind of solatium and smiled his handsome smile at Gabriel before finally opening the door to the hallway. Idle as they were, the others had long finished up, but as they walked down the hall in comfortable silence, a few meters ahead, the door to the ladies' locker rooms opened, and Ana stepped out, dressed equally as comfortable as them, with her hair still wet. She was on the phone speaking in Arabic, but gave them a quick wave and a smile that they both returned.

"Hey Jack?" Gabriel said quietly, his hands pushed into the front pockets of his hoodie. "You really sleep in this?" He didn't look at him, so the question was probably not as trivial as he made it seem.

Jack smiled. It was a little surprising to see Gabriel so bashful about this. Jack didn't think it would've been such a big deal, it was just a stupid, old shirt after all. "Yeah. I said I do. It's... I don't know, it's nice. I like it." He bumped his shoulder against Gabriel's. "That way I have you close, even when you're away."

Gabriel brought one hand up to rub at his beard. "God, you're so cheesy," he muttered, but he hid a smile under his hand. "Hey Amari!" he called then, and she stopped, one hand over the speaker of her phone, to look back at them. "Guess what?"

Ana raised her eyebrows, but before Gabriel could even open his mouth to spill the beans about the secret he'd just learned, Jack yelled "Shut up!" and slammed himself against Gabriel, one hand slapped over his mouth. Gabriel laughed under his palm, his beard tickling his fingers as he fought against Jack's grip. Both of them ended up losing their bags as they tossed each other through the hallway, Gabriel laughing deeply and Jack calling him names, beet-red and flustered.

Ana just shook her head at them and returned to her phone call. "Don't break anything, boys," she called back before leaving them to their fate.

 

* * *

 

 

Their rooms were next to each other, so they shared the walk down the halls.  It was quiet, the only noise was their footsteps, and in the distance, the laughter of Reinhardt watching one of his shows in his room.

Jack's door came first.

"Well," said Gabriel as he watched Jack retrieve his keycard from his bag. "I trust you'll sleep safe and sound in my shirt."

"Thanks, I will," said Jack smoothly, determined to not let Gabriel's teasing get to him. "It's worked the past years, I don't see why it should change now."

"Mhm," Gabriel said easily, scratching his chin. "I still can't believe you find that comfortable..."

"Really, Gabe," Jack sighed, running the card through the slot and punching in his code.

"I'm just saying," muttered Gabriel, getting his own card out. "I could just give you a new one. Something that fits a little better, and doesn't look like you picked up from the garbage."

Jack halted with one foot between the sliding doors. "You would?" he asked incredulously.

Gabriel shrugged. "Sure."

Jack allowed himself a cautious smile. "You said it's cheesy."

"Don't mean I don't like it," grumbled Gabriel, opening the door to his room. "You want one or not?"

Jack scrambled to throw his bag to the floor in his room and quickly followed behind Gabriel who didn't wait up.

The automatic lights flickered to life when they sensed their movement. Gabriel liked it gloomy and dim, long shadows creeping along the walls and floor, making it comfortable and cozy.  Gabriel's bed wasn't made, the sheets and blanket still looked like he had just gotten up for the day. Jack couldn't resist and sat down right in the middle of it, fingers sprawling out over the soft sheets. Petting down on the blankets let free plumes of Gabriel's smell and Jack smiled, thinking that no shirt would be ever as good as burying his head in Gabriel's pillow and inhaling deeply.

Gabriel threw him a look that meant he knew what he was thinking, but only walked over to his wardrobe. He thumbed the button and the doors slid open, and Gabriel dug through a drawer. "You like Korn?" he asked over his shoulder, pulling a shirt out from a row of black-only clothes.

Jack blinked. "What, like the schnapps?"

Gabriel scoffed, took the shirt and walked back to the bed. "Get up," he said, and then held the shirt across Jack's chest. His hands were at the seams of the sleeves, pressing his fingers against Jack's armpits, making him lift his arms as if Gabriel were a tailor. It was a bit weird to get sized up like this, and instead of watching Gabriel, Jack stared at the washed-out writing on front. Probably a band logo, but it meant nothing to him. Gabriel and he didn't exactly share a taste in music, but that wasn't what this was about, anyway. "Should fit," Gabriel surmised then, pressing the shirt against Jack's chest. "There you go, boy scout."

"Thanks," said Jack, holding the balled-up shirt in both hands like it was special. "That's sweet of you."

"Only because you're so damn cheesy," Gabriel muttered gruffly. Then, softer, "And I like the boyfriend look on you."

"Do you?" said Jack with the sweetest smile.

Gabriel grunted.

Jack laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him. "You're cute when you're bashful," he said, ruining the kiss with his boyish grin.

"Shut up," Gabriel said, stressing his words when he cupped Jack's face gently on both sides and kissed him. Jack chuckled into his mouth. He let go of the shirt with one hand to slide it along Gabriel's face, trailing the scars across his cheek, down to the edge of his goatee and over his throat, thumb coming to rest in the hollow between Gabriel's collarbones. Their kiss grew louder; the two of them breathing in the warm air between them and reacting to one another, Gabriel pulling Jack close with firm hands on the small of his back and Jack lazily wrapping one arm around his neck, rubbing his chest with the hand that still held the shirt.

"Hey," Jack muttered, eyes half closed and his lashes ridiculously fair on the quickly spreading flush that started on his ears and crept down to his chest. "I'm kinda horny. Wanna have sex?"

"Ugh! Thought you'd never ask. You've been in my ear about wanting to go to bed for the past hour," Gabriel said reproachfully. "You can't just run around in a tiny shirt like this, Jack, geez."

Jack laughed, breaking their lazy kisses and leaning back enough to look Gabriel in the eye. "I'm sorry," he said. His eyes were as blue as the sky even in the dim light, but his pupils were blown wide and almost swallowing all of the color. "I didn't think it would get you so excited. You should've said something."

"Playing innocent will get you nowhere, Morrison," said Gabriel, giving Jack's butt a pat. "Get on the bed."

Jack only had to take half a step back to flop down on Gabriel's bed, throwing his new band shirt up to the gap next to Gabriel's pillow before leaning back to rest on his elbows, feet hanging laxly off the edge of the bed, knees spread comfortably. "I don't know, I thought the boyfriend look kinda went with innocent and cute," he said cheerfully, looking up at Gabriel.

"Yeah right," Gabriel scoffed, taking his own shirt off over his head. "Maybe ten years ago. Not when you're weighing 100 kilos."

Jack hummed, sounding very pleased with himself, and made no secret of watching as Gabriel undressed in front of him. Gabriel threw his shirt mindlessly to the floor, and for a moment, Jack could enjoy the view of Gabriel's loose sweatpants clinging for dear life on his hips, held up by nothing but a flimsy rope, the elastic of his black boxer briefs peeking out underneath. The dim lights caught in Gabriel's dark body hair and painted shadows over his muscles. He had a fair amount of scars across his abdomen, little pink patches and strips of skin where hair refused to grow, but Jack had only ever loved the veteran look. Gabriel wearing his tags around his neck was a nice little extra, dangling from his neck as he bent down to take off his shoes and socks.

Jack wobbled his knee a little, fighting a grin as he licked his lips.

Gabriel caught his gaze and slid his hand down to adjust himself through his sweatpants, presenting Jack the very visible outline of his penis stiffening, tucked away between soft cotton and the side of his thigh.

Jack felt his mouth water and looked up to Gabriel's face with a smile. "Let me suck you off," he offered.

"You want that?" Gabriel asked, opening the tiny knot that held his sweatpants up on his hips before shucking them off.

"Yeah," Jack said with a nod, inching a little more to the center of the bed when Gabriel leaned down to climb over him. He sat down in his lap, making a show of getting comfortable over Jack's developing erection until Jack had to bite back on a groan, his hands resting on Gabriel's narrow waist and thumbing little circles into his dark skin.

"I don't know, Jackie, you did that last time," Gabriel said lazily, taking great pleasure in how Jack's face scrunched up in a disappointed pout, but it did nothing against how he pushed his hip up against Gabriel for a little more friction. "I could sit on your face and have you eat my ass instead."

"Then I'll do that," Jack muttered, clearing his throat when his voice was a little rough around the edges. His fingers slipped down to the waistband of Gabriel's shorts, eager to get him naked, but Gabriel grabbed his wrists and tutted at him.

"Easy, Morrison," he rumbled. "Always rushing in, as usual. Haven't I trained you better than this?"

"Please don't compare our sex life to the battlefield," Jack groaned with a roll of his eyes, grinning all the while. Gabriel chuckled softly and held on to his wrists when Jack sat up under him to reach his lips for a kiss. "Come on," Jack coaxed between nibbles and bites. "What's a guy have to do?"

"Get your pants off," Gabriel murmured against Jack's mouth, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. He made no indication to move though, so Jack lifted him off the bed with his hip and awkwardly struggled to get his legs free off his pants, but didn't get much further than pushing his sweatpants down his waist a little.

"You're a dick," Jack complained, tugging his hands free. Gabriel, glad to get a reaction, let him go with a dark chuckle, sitting over his waist as Jack tried to get out of his pants despite that. Gabriel was not letting up on his kisses or helping in the least, and Jack struggled to get his sweatpants down to his ankles, trying to reach under and behind Gabriel, accidentally kicking him in the back with his knees in his struggle, and Gabriel bit him in retaliation, and Jack's pants just bulked up over his shoes, and he tried to open the laces but only tightened them instead and Jack was terribly stuck in his clothes and under Gabriel and they were laughing against each other until Jack wrestled Gabriel bodily off of him to sit up and take care of his clothes properly.

"Now wouldn't that have been easier if you had just taken your time?" Gabriel asked, sitting behind Jack to kiss his neck and shoulders as Jack impatiently kicked off his shoes.

"It would've been easier if you'd _moved_ ," chuckled Jack, finally tugging his pants off his feet and going for his shirt, but Gabriel grabbed his hands again.

"No," he murmured into the nape of his neck. "Keep it on."

Jack laughed and flushed red with a new rush of blood to his face. "Now who's cheesy?"

"Don't tell me you haven't jerked off wearing this once or twice," Gabriel said into Jack's naked skin, and Jack shuddered, the muscles of his arms flexing under Gabriel's grip.

"Once or twice," he relented, turning against Gabriel's chest to kiss him again. "Comes with it being clothes I sleep in."

"I'm sure that's all it is," Gabriel chuckled, brushing his hand over Jack's cheek and chin as he laid back on the bed, head in the pillow. Jack quickly scrambled up to get over him, chasing him with kisses and palming him through his shorts before finally peeling them off. This time, Gabriel helped.

They got comfortable in a tangle of limbs, Gabriel digging his fingers into Jack's hair as he kept him close to himself, and Jack sitting between his spread legs on his haunches, giving Gabriel's erection long, slow strokes while his own was resting neglected on his thigh, already leaking precum at the tip.

Gabriel had one hand free to blindly paw at his night table, knocking a few things over—much to his annoyance and Jack's amusement—before he finally produced a bottle of lube. They only broke the kiss so Jack could lean back and pump a few squeezes into his palm, spreading it over his fingers.

He wanted to ask, but Gabriel already pushed himself down against him and up, thighs spread to Jack's sides. He took two fingers easily.

"Christ, Gabe," Jack muttered, face aflame with heat, staring down between their bodies where his fingers slid in so easily all the way to his knuckles. With Gabriel's insistent rocking of the hips, it made a wet, almost obscene noise. Jack's cock was throbbing and aching, but he ignored it in Gabriel's favor, giving him all the attention. "I want to fuck you so bad..."

Gabriel's chuckle was a little rough around the edges. His knees were hoisted up, resting almost against Jack's shoulders, and he was relaxed against the pillow. Jack watched him breathlessly, almost forgetting to move his fingers as Gabriel slowly brought down his right hand, fingers brushing through the dark hair on his abs and beyond his navel, and took his hard cock in hand.

"Do you, Jackie?" he all but cooed, the sound a deep rumble in his chest. "What do you want to do to me, huh, _cariño_?"

"Oh fuck," Jack breathed, lowering his head for a moment to brush his cheek against the soft hair on Gabriel's thigh, scratching along the skin with his stubble. "Uhm—" he said. His eyes lowered to where Gabriel was stroking himself, so close to where Jack had his fingers buried in him. In an attempt to brush his thumb against Gabriel's hand, Jack curled his fingers inside of him, and Gabriel's breath hitched in a way that made Jack almost forget the question. He did it again, getting the same reaction, accompanied by a low groan.

It was becoming awfully hard to come up with an answer.

"You wanna flip me over and fuck me into the mattress?" Gabriel prompted, his voice reaching him through the haze of arousal. "Watch as you bury your pretty cock in my ass?"

Jack almost swallowed his tongue. "Please."

"What's that, Morrison?" Gabriel asked gravely, smirking.

"I want to fuck you from behind, Gabe," Jack complied weakly.  

"Is that so—?" Gabriel chuckled, but the tail end of his words ended in a contented moan. Jack watched hungrily how Gabriel's fingers worked the head of his cock, sliding the foreskin back and spreading clear precum along the length. There was a twitch in his wrist every so often, and he'd brush his palm over the tip, thrusting up into the hollow inside. Gabriel looked relaxed and as if they had all night, but Jack fidgeted impatiently, worrying his lips as he was made waiting for his next command.

Gabriel's voice had a raspy quality to it when he next spoke, and Jack could feel the muscle around him clenching. "I dunno, Jackie, innocent and cute guys only get missionary."

Jack groaned. "You're such a fucking tease," he complained, leaning in to press a kiss to Gabriel's chest, the hair there tickling his sensitive lips. Gabriel's skin tasted of sweet, fresh sweat. Jack lapped a broad strip over his nipple before giving it a tug with his teeth, making Gabriel arch his back.

Gabriel yelped, roughly grabbing Jack by the hair, but made no move to yank him away, chuckling instead. "I know what's good for you, is all," he continued, gently stroking through Jack's hair when the latter continued to kiss and lick his chest and throat while slowly working him open. Gabriel lifted his head just enough to nuzzle his nose into Jack's hair. "Put on a condom," he muttered.

Jack lifted his head to look at him. "Hn?"

"It makes you last longer," Gabriel explained. "And I'll have you come after me. _You_ were the one sexing me up with that stupid shirt all night, after all."

"It's _your_ stupid shirt," muttered Jack, leaning back to get to the nightstand, but Gabriel was prepared as always. Jack's fingers fumbled with the foil package Gabriel tossed him, clumsily ripping it open and rolling the rubber down his erection. It was the first real attention he got, besides rutting against the air for whatever little bit of release it brought. It was a bit harder to stop than he would have admitted, but Gabriel's dark eyes watching him were enough motivation.

Jack made a little gesture to present himself. "There. Do I get to fuck you now, _Commander_?"

"Don't get lippy with me, Morrison," Gabriel chuckled, but he spread his legs out around Jack's hip and beckoned for him anyway.

Jack sighed in relief, grabbing hold of his erection as he leaned forward, finally pushing inside.

Gabriel was tight, but gave way under Jack's insistence, and Jack moaned, jaw lax and mouth pressed against Gabriel's cheek. Gabriel huffed through his nose, throwing his legs up to fold them around Jack's hips, heels digging into the small of his back.

"Gabe, fuck, you're so tight," Jack muttered, head sinking into the pillow under Gabriel's head, giving a few slow thrusts, each of which made his breath hitch. Gabriel growled deep in his chest. "You feel so good, Gabe. Fuck. Are you okay?"

"Stop worrying and start moving," Gabriel huffed, grabbing around Jack's neck with one arm, lifting the other to press against the headboard. "Like you mean it."

Jack hummed, but only fell into an easy rhythm that was slow and relaxed. "I feel like words like _cute_ and _innocent_ and _missionary_ came up a lot. Feels wrong to fuck you stupid," he murmured against the scruff over Gabriel's lip, letting it tickle him.

"Don't you dare use my words against me," Gabriel answered, brushing open-mouthed kisses along Jack's cheek, feeling his stubble under his lips.

"Oh, Commander. I could never, that would be insubordination."

"Damn right it'd be." Gabriel brushed his hand gently alongside Jack's face, and Jack moved his head slightly to nip at his fingers. Gabriel rumbled a pleased sound, pressing his thumb against Jack's lips, and Jack obediently opened his mouth to suck and bite at his finger. "You really have a fixation, don't you," Gabriel chuckled, sounding a little breathless as he watched how Jack's lips pursed and his cheeks hollowed as he sucked, all while maintaining a gentle but steady rhythm.

Jack just opened his eyes and smiled at him. It didn't show on his lips, but his eyes sparkled.

"Cute and innocent, my ass," sighed Gabriel, and Jack's only retort was a pointed thrust that made Gabriel groan, arching his back and pushing against Jack's body. "Fuck, right there."  

Jack let go of Gabriel's thumb with a wet noise, not minding how Gabriel drew a wet trail over his chin to sever the strands of saliva that connected them still. "Here?"

Gabriel grunted, leveling his hips up against Jack and using his hand against the headboard as leverage. "Fuck," he growled, "yeah. C'mon Jackie, fuck me good already—save me your golden boy bullshit, I know you want it."

Jack grunted, moving his hands to push against the mattress, lifting himself up a little over Gabriel and tried to angle himself like he did before with each new thrust—the way Gabriel groaned, his heels digging against his back told him he was doing it right. "Good?" Jack breathed in between his motions, hungry for Gabriel's voice and praise and attention—

"Yeah—" Gabriel grit his teeth like a wild animal as Jack picked up pace. "Fuck, oh, fuck, yeah, Jack—you feel so fuckin' good."

Jack could only groan in answer, letting his chin fall to his chest to stare down between them, watch how he buried himself in Gabriel's body with each thrust, his cock stiff and full and Gabriel wet with lube and stretched thin around him—

" _Ay,_ _cariño_ ," Gabriel woke him from his thoughts, and when Jack raised his eyes to check on him, Gabriel reached up and pressed his hand against Jack's windpipe—not enough to cut out his air, just a gentle reminder that he could.

Jack whimpered, his lashes fluttering and hips jerking in a fit of irregular thrusts as he bore with Gabriel's touch. He felt his Adam's apple bob frantically against Gabriel's warm palm, felt the pressure there, imagined how his skin looked under Gabriel's grip. How much harder would Gabriel have to press so that his lips would lose color? When would the panic kick in when he couldn't breath properly anymore? Jack shuddered, twitched, the pressure at the base of his spine building impossibly—

"Attention on me, Jackie," Gabriel's voice rang out again. "You just keep holding on," he encouraged softly when Jack came back to him, talking through his teeth. "No cumming before me."

"Y-yeah." Jack made a miserable noise. He smiled, brows knit desperately into a lustful frown. He heaved a breath, chuckled a little. "You're not making this easy."

"That's the point." Gabriel's hand slipped from Jack's throat to rub over Jack's shirt, teasing his nipple with his fingers until it peeked through the thin fabric and he could give it a tug. "You look good, Jackie. Keep it up, make me cum."

Jack smiled miserably at the compliment. He halted his movements, hips pressed snugly against Gabriel's, just resting inside of him. "Gabe, I don't think I can hold on much longer—" he pleaded.

Gabriel measured the agony in his face and let his hands fall down. "Alright, let me help," he said with a smile, unwrapping his legs from around Jack's waist. Jack made a small, wrecked sound at that, but bore through the movement in Gabriel's hips. "Hold on," Gabriel told him. "Just watch."

"I can't," Jack warned weakly, staring into Gabriel's impossibly dark eyes without blinking. Jack felt more than he saw how Gabriel took his own cock in hand again and started to work the tip, brushing thumb and palm over the leaking head. "God," Jack muttered. He closed his eyes and leaned down, catching Gabriel's lips in a kiss.

Gabriel bit back, his teeth carrying the clear message of urgency. There was a hitch in his breath, a twitch in his shoulder as he moved his hand, and Jack couldn't help it; he pressed forward, deeper, drew back, pushed in again—

"Jack, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh, oh—" Gabriel made a punched out sound in warning, and then his orgasm shook him, hips jerking against the grip of his hand and back against Jack's cock buried deep inside him.

"Oh," mouthed Jack softly, kissing Gabriel on the corner of his mouth as he came, the remnants of his name on his lips. He watched with glazed eyes as Gabriel came in thick, white spurts that landed on his stomach and over the hem of Jack's shirt. "Gabe..."

Gabriel made a harsh noise through his teeth, stroking himself until he was spent, his body relaxing and melting into the mattress. Jack kept on kissing him, soft but greedy.

"Very good, Jackie," Gabriel said after a moment of brushing open-mouthed kisses against Jack's lips and cheek. He reached up, brushing his thumb over Jack's cheekbone and moved his hip a little, clenching his muscles just to see Jack flinch. "You deserve a treat. What do you wanna do?"

Jack sighed, trying to even his breathing. It would be easiest just to thrust into Gabriel's pliant, soft body, seeing him withstand the overstimulation. Considering he was basically given permission, it was incredibly tempting. But the wet, white stain on Gabriel's stomach was a wonderful, terrible sight. "Let me cum on your stomach," Jack asked, voice hushed and broken. His hips stuttered, and he didn't quite pull out of Gabriel's warm body yet.

"So much for cute and innocent," Gabriel chuckled. "Go ahead."

"Uhn," Jack sighed, bracing himself and grabbing the base of his penis to hold the condom in place as he pulled out. Under him, Gabriel shuddered and made a wonderful, half repressed sound, but Jack was only staring down between them, to Gabriel's spread thighs and how Jack's girth left him open. Without looking away, Jack ripped the condom off and tossed it mindlessly to the side. Gabriel chuckled a little when Jack clambered on top of him with the excited urgency of a boy in line for a ride at Disneyland.

Jack already had himself in hand, giving his straining cock quick, rough strokes, hips stuttering along. "Christ, fuck," he groaned, not even caring anymore that the touch was too rough without lube, how sensitive he felt to his naked fingers after wearing the condom. "Gabe, fuck, don't just fucking lie there—"

"What do you want me to do, Jackie, talk you through it?" Gabriel rumbled, sounding very pleased with himself as he placed his hands on Jack's thighs, gently rubbing circles into his tense muscles. "Do you want me to tell you what a good boy you've been, fucking me like you did? With that wonderful, big, fat cock of yours—fuck _cariño_ , you know I love it when you fuck me good, Jackie—"

"Fuck, fuck, Gabe, I'm gonna, fuck, fuck, oh, oh—" Jack pushed out a miserable, strained sound through his teeth as he came, spreading himself over Gabriel's chest and stomach. Gabriel grabbed his thighs, felt them quiver and shake under his grip, and Jack groaned softly as his hand slowed down until he was spent.

His body went lax and fluid and Gabriel caught him gently against his chest, tucking him under his chin and humming into his hair. Jack gasped, then panted, then breathed.

When the heat subsided, Gabriel lazily tugged his blanket over them. Jack stuck his leg out, letting it hang off the bed. Otherwise, neither of them moved.

"Ugh," Jack murmured against Gabriel's throat after a long, hazy silence. "I feel like I need another shower."

"At least you don't have jizz all over," Gabriel mumbled.

Jack snickered, and Gabriel swatted his naked butt.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Jack asked then. "I'm too lazy to walk over."

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"You still gonna sleep in that, though?" Gabriel tugged at the shirt Jack was still wearing.

Jack finally moved, lifting his body up on his arms. Squashed between them, Jack's old SEP shirt now bore the mirrored stain of their ejaculate on Gabriel's chest and stomach. It was soaked in sweat in the back and under the arms. Jack wrinkled his nose and tugged at the shirt. "Uh, no, probably not."

Gabriel chuckled and moved his head, looking at the lump of the forgotten band shirt he had handed down to Jack. He grabbed it and swiped down his own body, and then tossed it to Jack. "There, officially baptized."

"More like officially laundry," Jack said, sitting back on his haunches to tug off his shirt. He threw both of them to the pile already on the floor.

"Speaking of laundry, though," Gabriel asked as he accepted Jack back into his arms. "You think I might find my favorite hoodie that I've been missing for a week in your room?"

"I plead the fifth," Jack chuckled, nosing into the crook of Gabriel's neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhehuehuehue.
> 
> special shoutout to my buddy rye for giving this a once (or twice or thrice) over and derry for making whale noises as she read it in my kitchen and egging me on. <3
> 
> pay attention to me on [tumblr](http://fowo.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/fowo__). 
> 
> if you like what you read, [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A62598W%20)? it'd mean a lot! ~~unemployed university dropout and all eyoo~~


End file.
